


Reparatur 修复

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 出本時收錄的未發表文。沒空寫新文，翻出這篇舊文來權作SS的生日賀文了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	Reparatur 修复

**I：Diffindo 四分五裂**

  
05 Jan, 2001  
  
一身黑衣的男人站在雨中。如同这阵子里的每一日，下午时分的霍格沃茨起了浓雾，雨水持续冰冷地落下。  
  
他眨了眨眼，让雨水停止干扰视线，以继续凝视着白色大理石上的刻字，彷佛那唯一能长年忍受他脾性的老人会突然从他的墓地冒出。  
  
 _说点什么都好，阿不思。_ 他想着，或罕见地什么也没想着。  
  
雨水沿着领口流入颈间，浸湿层层织物。平日一个小咒语就能解决的事，他没有动静。  
  
再过三天就是他的生日。会不由得想起这个无意义信息，仅是因为波特近日总要提起，而他当然已毫无兴致──那些计划，愚不可及的计划都已自他的排程取消。就在方才，在他转身离开地窖的同时。  
  
“就像你一直擅于浪费他人的时间。”他只是做了一直以来的自己，在波特发牢骚抱怨某个人际中的讨厌鬼时作出了评注。但又不全然如此。哈利──现在是哈利·波特──瞬间高涨着怒气。  
  
于是他瞬间意识到他说错话了。然而已经太迟。  
  
他不想回忆接下来的事。无论如何，那已然毫无意义。但他仍然想起了后续：不愉快的场面僵持了一会，波特因愤怒而粗重的呼着气，他则努力维持一种漫不经心。根据经验走，事情通常会回到常轨。但它没有。  
  
“三分钟，我等了足足一百八十秒！就站在这地方等着，该死的结果呢？你就保持安静了这么久──”波特站在他的办公室正中央，挥着手鬼吼鬼叫，讲到激动处搥了他坚实的胡桃木桌面一下。那一定疼得足以令人清醒，他冷静地想着，因为那名年轻人的情绪明显冷却下来。“所以你连一句解释或歉意都……算了，我懂了。”  
  
他看着倾倒的墨水瓶，墨绿色的液体正运着他的羽毛笔往桌沿方向滑去。波特的话语自耳边穿入意识，而他不由自主地凝视着桌面，在意着此刻扔个咒将它们复原是否时机正确。  
  
再后来发生了什么？他只记得自己顺着波特的意愿离开了地窖。在他们试着融入彼此生活后，波特毕竟拥有一半的居住权利。即使没有，他也恰好丧失了伪装自己同样沉浸于愤怒的兴致。  
  
……为什么会来到阿不思的墓碑前？  
  
他不记得。但这个地方使他安心。有点像每回站在邓不利多桌前时……无论何时，那个老人总能用一种不急不徐的语气缓和他的情绪──即便是那回他拖着断裂的脊椎和腿骨，勉强逃回校长室时。  
  
而现刻，他不由得冀望能再仰赖那份再也无法重现的能力……反正他的期望也很少成真。  
  
 _反正这一天已经够糟了。_ 一个声音在他脑中耳语道。 _未来也一样糟，但毕竟跟过去一样；事情又回到了轨道上，它们理当如此。_ 他振作地想道。  
  
冰冷的雨水累积了一定重量，开始沿着衣物边缘滴落，没入地上的水洼。他的靴子有一半浸在了里头，鞋面上的烂泥混着草叶和细枝。  
  
他的目光依旧停留在墓碑光滑白洁的竖面上── _阿不思·邓不利多。_ 他渴望见见这位故人，很可能是因为在所有的人际回忆里，只有这一块的发展最趋近于光亮。  
  
  
06 Jan, 2001  
  
早餐时分，教师席上只有波特和米勒娃的身影。他的脚步停顿了一瞬，继而迫使自己如平日一般走入固定的座位。他不在乎波特，也不在乎不在乎他的波特。有一瞬间他看见了抬头向他笑着问候的哈利。那当然是幻觉。直到他坐下，右侧的黑魔法防御学教授仍未抬起过头。  
  
他看了看大厅的门口，凝视远方总让人较不会意识到置身何处，或者周遭有其他人存在。然而在听见一道熟悉声响时，他的胃仍然一沉。  
  
毋庸置疑，波特挪动了椅子，大概是要离席。他不曾期望他不那么做。事实上，他为此隐隐有些感谢。仁慈地避免尴尬，对他们二人都好。  
  
“你用完餐了吗？”闻声他猛然抬头，对上波特有些诧异的神情，同时在他的眼中看到自己的。波特仍张着口，估计仍在为自身举动而后悔。  
  
他能理解。要改掉每日的习惯并不容易，特别是在重复了数年以后。不过这名年轻人仍有很长的时间可以慢慢学习这件事。除非旁边的魔药学教授决定体恤所有师生，自发性地离开这里。  
  
那也许是个不错的主意。他假想了一下，在波特尚未决定说词的片刻时光里。在那栋不存在的未来居所里，他能有一个燃烧着熊熊火焰的壁炉，一张舒适的扶手椅，一段完整的静谧时光。  
  
……一如波特跟他提过的建议，在他们都失去教学热情，无法在掐死成天吵闹不休的学生或自己之间择一时，离校择一处庄园定居的未来蓝图。  
  
“我是……这……这不算数，”波特终于开口。他防备性地瞪着他，彷佛等待着一个尖锐的猛烈还击。“昨天的话依然有效，我刚才 **并没有** 跟你说话。”  
  
即便毫无笑意，他也该为波特的天真嗤笑。一个人想如何凭自身意愿行事，自然无须经过另一人的同意。  
  
凝视着自己的盘面，再抬头看了一眼仍提防着他一举一动的波特，煎蛋的气味忽然使他一阵反胃。他沉默地起身，拉开椅子，放弃与消失的食欲奋斗，丢下那些餐点离开。  
  
它们将逐渐冷却，继而遭到清理，如同他的处境。  
  
假期结束的日子正恰遇到周末，学生多半要周日才会陆续回校。今日，每个寄宿学校教师的神圣周六，也许他能把握这段时间依照自己的步调备课，或阅读几本着作……作为教材，当然。或者他可以翻一下预言家日报，消磨独自一人的时光。  
  
波特似乎在叫唤他，为什么？……也许米勒娃已经注意到了晨间的异状，不过波特终究会与她好好讲讲的，他们能一同回忆这些年来的种种，轮流指责他那可挂满整面墙的罪状。  
  
也许那会使波特高兴点……转而将思绪集中在授课内容规划上，离开大厅的途中他并没有回头。  
  
关于 _回头_ ，这名年长的前双面间谍也只有一些堪称失败的经验可以分享。  
  
他的人生……更适合以 _在同样的历史里打转_ 代称。不同的是他已疲于将自己弄出那一团泥泞之外，因为他察觉了自己就是 **泥泞** 本身。  
  
  
10 Jan, 2001  
  
“我们得谈谈。”他的授课遭救世主突兀地打断。哈利·波特坚定地踏入他的教室，目光牢牢黏在眼前的年长男人身上。  
  
“……我恐怕不需要。”片刻后他轻声说道，目光转回讲台上，指尖划过书页。“翻开下一页。在这章节，你们会见到这世上一种最为罕见的调制方法，最初始──1903年的匈牙利……”  
  
“我们需要谈谈，西弗勒斯。你从周六就开始避开我──”那个声音再次坚定且十足烦扰地响起，宣读着他的 _个人隐私_ 。他慢慢握紧了拳头，纸张边缘发出遭揉捏的声响。  
  
他猛然收回撑在桌面的双臂，带着一股要给来人好好地单独上一课的气势走下讲台，穿过一排排因畏惧而低垂着头颅的学生。地上尘埃遭他的衣袍扫起，在光中清楚可辨，他的面孔因挤出残忍的笑意扭曲。  
  
“您在这吵吵嚷嚷为的是想得到什么，波特？教授二年级魔药学的殊荣？──那么可以上台了，欢迎，欢迎。一个不再新奇的名人也总还拥有一点特权。”  
  
“西弗勒斯，”哈利·波特注视着他，在诸多面孔之中唯独注视着他。“别在这里，好吗？”  
  
他收敛起全副表情，木然地点了点头，在尽可能地避免与救世主发生肢体接触的情况下走了出去。  
  
事情发展总是超出他的意料。  
  
他曾经爱过莉莉，曾经恨过狮院四人组，曾经走在黑暗与光明的夹缝之间，曾经见证一名老人的伟大与酿成他的殒落，曾经忍受一个疯子的残忍折磨，曾经遭米勒娃要求保证自己会留下教书……曾经自愿而非遭人强迫地与哈利·波特分享他的私人领地。  
  
曾经。这就是全部了，他毫无未来性的一生。除了波特死死紧追在后头的脚步声以外。  
  
“西弗勒斯！”不知放弃为何物的格兰芬多一个大步缩短了距离，抓住他的衣角，“为什么你昨天不在？你的生日──我们之前约好了！”  
  
或许是学院思维逻辑差异的缘故，他听不懂波特在说什么。但他想起了曾经的一些预定活动，以及它们的确需要支付金加隆。或许波特承担了一些没来得取消的金额项目。“如果是账单，告诉我金额──”  
  
波特以一种难以置信的表情瞪着他。“你在说什么？我是说你的生日，即使我们再怎么吵架，我都不会错过那个──你竟然能毫无期待？哪怕只有一点？”  
  
又一个出乎意料的波特式思考方式。他张开了口，不能确定要回答什么。  
  
他的期待，他的想法，它们或变化或存在或不在都与他人无关。他想问波特为什么还要注意这件事，想问他究竟想得到什么，想问为什么还要找他谈话。但他也全然不想知道。  
  
他强烈希冀离开此地，又同等渴望待在这里。这座城堡，与他一生所有故事紧密相连。离开的话他又该去哪？  
  
也许是一个没有哈利·波特消息的地方。  
  
波特的手不知何时悄然握住了他的。“你这几天……看上去很糟。我是说，如果是因为那些话，我很抱歉。我知道你那时不是针对我──只是我心情刚好也不太好。”  
  
他闭上眼。这或许是又一个梦境，醒来以后就空无一物。但他已经数夜未眠，不太能辨别当中差异。  
  
“也许我与波特的确──可以──”他默默想象着。随即在念头遭否定前打断了延伸的后续。  
  
那不是因为波特的手正牢牢握住他的，犹如在意他下一秒就会选择朝任何一条没有他的路径走下去，也不是因为波特的目光忧心忡忡地检视着他，更枉论是他可能错看的波特眼神中流露的乞求之意。  
  
这些他方才所感知的，无论哪一项都不应该会发生在他身上。他一向具有自知之明，关于自己从未排入他人情愿容忍的队列中，关于波特不必这么做的一百种理由。  
  
他必须振作，提起精神走回他的办公室，回到他静悄无声遭羊皮纸与成堆书籍包围的寝室里，隔绝所有外界干扰，隔绝哈利·波特的存在。  
  
“回你那里好吗？──如果你想。”犹如读懂他心中所想，波特语带请求，轻声提议道。

  
  
**Ⅱ：Reparo 恢复如初**  
  
  
他不明白为何自己无法断然说不。  
  
要是这名年轻人没有回到这所学校，他便不会有机会正视他的优点。那样也许更好……他也不至于在哈利面前揭露自身更多血淋淋的缺陷。  
  
他目送着波特，让他率先走进自己的办公室，好像那些争执和……预料中的决裂仍尚未发生。他眨了眨眼，挥去一股回溯时光的渴望。 _如果那有用的话，_ 有那么一瞬间他甚至愿意说点什么，什么都好。  
  
西弗勒斯注意到这名年轻人并没未像以前一样，顺势坐到他曾 _热切喜爱_ （这个词隐隐刺痛了他）的沙发上，反倒笔直地走向他的办公桌。  
  
“七个年级的作业──”低头检视了一下桌面上成堆批阅完的羊皮纸，他年轻的同事便发出了短促的痛苦呻吟。再转过身时，这名年轻人正翻阅着手中一小叠四年级的魔药学作业。  
  
“这些P……还有D，当然了，”以一种不赞同的神情瞥了他一眼，波特继续说道：“它们花了你多长时间，西弗勒斯？我记得学生们这周才刚回到学校，而现在……周一周二周三，现在不过是周三下午。”  
  
 _你有那怕睡上一觉吗？_ 他能听见那个无声的问题。  
  
他应该在哈利·波特再度踏进以前就先把办公室烧了。  
  
他不确定阿不思教会了这名救世主多少，但波特的观察力显然获益斐浅。如果不是用在错误的目标，即他本人身上，也许他还会考虑不着痕迹地称赞两句。  
  
──不，波特根本疯了！  
  
熟悉的气息一瞬间逼近，意识对方正在做什么时，他的背脊已然猛烈撞上石墙，他吃痛地低吼。  
  
“该死的…… **下去！** ”反手抓住了年轻同事的左上臂──它正攀在他的肩颈上；若非左手同样遭对方的右臂紧紧箝制，他发誓自己抽出魔杖后要做的第一件事──即使会为此被扔进阿兹卡班──便是诅咒哈利·波特。  
  
这就是为什么每个人都要有两条胳臂，他恼怒地想到，即使魔药做不好它们也还有其他功能。  
  
“不要，我问过赫敏了！她说我就该这样解决我们之间的问题，因为斯内普教授总是想得太多── _而反正哈利你是想不懂的_ ──所以我需要做的就是给你一个拥抱！”  
  
──天杀的格兰杰。  
  
“而你，波特先生，”涌起的愤恨使他倚着墙奋力推开了攀附在自己身上的救世主。“显然你的理解是使我躺进医疗翼。”  
  
出于怎样都不想对上那张脸的心情，他只能对着自己架上的瓶罐投以怒视，抵抗住将它们狠狠砸向某人的渴望。  
  
历史总是一再重演。但物价飞升，现在连最便宜的──总之他不会再扔要用金加隆换取的东西了。  
  
“或者躺在我们的床上，”波特的右手抚上他的侧脸，轻轻摩挲着。这个简单的举动已足够引起他的一阵细微颤栗，“让我看看你的背？我猜它需要一些药膏。”  
  
他生硬地别开了脸，没能做到更进一步拒绝那随即跟上的触碰。“你不──我不需要──”  
  
“好吧，实际上是我需要，”年轻的救世主叹了口气，缓慢地举起方才一直垂在身侧的另一只手──除了遭石墙擦伤和一些瘀血以外──当中某根手指的弯曲角度有些怪异。毕竟在他们小小的交流过程里，它一度承受了两人的重量，在他被甩出去时又不幸地扯了一下，“所以，医疗翼？”  
  
虽然知道这多半仅是借口，波特的拙劣技俩仍成功地瓦解了他的坚持。  
  
  
“你又干了什么好事，西弗勒斯？以前阿不思强烈要求中断的那个研究？要不是哈利押着你来，你是不是又打算把自己弄死？”医疗翼女巫没压抑多少语气中的不满，将一小罐透明的液体滴了二滴在她同事的后颈，边引导它们的流向，“这还是你自己针对黑魔法伤害研究发明的──”  
  
“黑魔法？”抓住了关键词，年轻的黑魔法防御术教授没忍住插话。  
  
“如果不介意的话，波比，容我提醒一下那些原料的价格。”掀开了衬衫，被迫以一种乖顺的姿态趴在桌边的魔药大师干巴巴地说道。  
  
他极力无视那双正按在自己肩上不停散发热度的手，但又无法抑止地想让它们待上久一点。  
  
“不会比准备一场葬礼更贵。”庞弗雷夫人冷冷地说道。她锐利的目光仍专注地在这名伤员背部扫视，那上头不知何时布满了狰狞的黑色疤痕，与其余浅色的旧伤不同，它们显然近期才生成。“好了，哈利，继续按着他……三分钟。这剂魔药可能会引起严重的肌肉抽搐。”  
  
事实上以抽搐一词来警告还算轻描淡写。整个治疗过程结束后，他感到全身虚脱，几乎无法动弹。  
  
“回去后好好重读这些！没有阿不思的警告，他们就快成为你的下场了！”一卷又一卷的羊皮纸遭朝他飞去，只是在这名瘫软的伤员能有所行动以前，它们已尽数遭中途拦截。  
  
如同抓取金飞贼一样，对于专注的目标，波特总是身手迅捷。  
  
他别无指望地闭上了双眼，陷入被强制安排的“必要休息”，一场在讨价还价中仍不少于半小时的睡眠之中。  
  
……那些病例纪录过于残酷，与他的情况有极大的差别，只是这──在他看来──并无刻意说明的必要。  
  
  
“……她只是夸饰。”重获得来不易的自由，他慢吞吞地套上袍子，边应对着年轻同事的追问。“一些残余的黑魔法不会损及性命，我以为这所学校聘用的黑魔法防御术教师应当有足够的智识进行分辨。”  
  
对于提问者而言，那显然不是一个可以接受的回答。“可是那些危险的研究……是什么让你又开始碰触它们？既然连邓不利多校长都不同意，那一定相当危险。”  
  
避开对方探究的目光，他停顿了一下脚步。“那与你──”  
  
“噢，‘那与你无关，波特’，拜托别又是这个。说吧，到底是为了什么，我知道你一定有什么特别的想法，西弗勒斯？”波特将双臂交叉抱在胸前，挑着眉看向他。  
  
“任何研究都有其价值。别再纠缠了，波特。”他原本还想说些什么，一名学生随即跑了进来，他带着的紧急口信打断了他们的交谈。似乎是温室那里出了点意外状况。波特瞥了他一眼，仍急匆匆地走了。  
  
有那么一瞬间他几乎以为自己正在体验一股强烈的失落之情。于是他对自己分析起这整件事当中并无可惜之处。毕竟无论再来几次，他都不打算说实话。  
  
让他说些什么？实话是他只是太过于沮丧，甚至没能意识到正在进行的工作具有的风险性？  
  
与波特的关系无疑是他所拥有过的，真正属于西弗勒斯·斯内普这个人的……最好的东西。这名年轻人愿意花在地窖里的时光，以及在他们争执与不愉快中屡次自愿作出的退让曾让他满心疑惑。  
  
现在他理解那是一些奇迹使然。  
  
奇迹并不占用他的时间，研究则可以协助他重新适应，重新习惯一人独来独往的生活。  
  
他能径自进行实验，个中代价又并不致命，诸多因素连同他近日异常低落的警觉性加在一起……西弗勒斯的确忘了过往那名老人曾以一种巧妙的方式制止他继续实验──在几次询问进度之后不动声色地抛给了他另一项更具吸引力的课题。  
  
回到地窖时已经是晚餐时间。他漠然地朝室内环视了一圈，随即走到厨房给自己冲了热茶，并在那之后又坐回到办公桌前。最近连研拟一份针对愚蠢的一年级学生的新教案都能吸引走他全副的心神。  
  
“你需要吃点东西，”从那扇他一直忘了更换口令的门后头，一个板着脸的波特径自闯了进来；发觉房间的主人并未打算出言驱赶，于是那名年轻人笔直地走到了他的桌前。“我不想跟你冷战，西弗勒斯。”  
  
“向阁下担保，不存在有……所谓的冷战，”他深吸了一口气，就着桌面的纹路凝视了一会──亲口说出事实比单纯想着它要困难上一百倍。“以我的说话方式，你完全有权感到生气，我责无旁贷，波特。而这……就是全部了。”  
  
说完他拿出了一个小盒子，轻轻地放置在靠近这名年轻人的桌缘。“生日礼物。在防御方面有点用途，留着它，或者随你处置。”  
  
哈利没打算藏起他的惊讶。“可昨天是你的生日。我没弄错的话，现在才一月！”  
  
“距离夏天还很久。届时你或我不一定还在这。”他的目光盯向空气中的某一点，静静地做出解释。  
  
如果西弗勒斯朝这名年轻人看上一眼，便能察觉他的嘴唇细微颤抖，脸色逐渐变得苍白。  
  
“这是说，你打算──离开？就只因为一次愚蠢的……”察觉了男人已然作出决定，一阵悲伤笼罩着哈利，他不想展现自己的软弱──这无疑会成为更多可耻笑他的素材──但温热的液体仍自眼眶溢流而出，偏离本意地一滴滴落到了桌上。  
  
“我……”哈利站在桌前，因激动而浑身发颤。再也说不出完整的句子，他紧掐住自己的左臂，齿间紧咬住下唇。  
  
从声音中察觉了些许古怪，西弗勒斯终于将目光移到这名访客身上──眼前的情景立刻使他陷入了全然的震惊。  
  
他的眼神闪过一丝慌乱。波特此刻的表现远远超出了他所有的预想，事情不该如此。就好像波特仍真正在乎他们之间原有的关系……就像它已修复如初。  
  
“哈利，放松，该死的看着我，”他飞快地起身，绕到了桌前，拇指抚上了对方渗血的嘴唇，“那永远都是你的选择，我哪里都没打算去……哈利……”  
  
彷佛下午时分的角色立场对调，一股失而复得的感慨涌上，他坚定地将仍浑身颤抖的爱人揽入怀里，一遍遍地在对方耳边劝慰着。  
  
  
“我没打算离开你。如果我真的气到恨你……我绝对会说的。”恢复了平静的哈利·波特死命瞪着他面前的浑蛋。“那天没回来是因为赫敏说她好像要生了，我在医院陪了一晚──告诉过你罗恩他们突然被派到了巴塞隆纳。那里最近不太平静。”  
  
“我以为──我道歉，我是个混账，哈利。”西弗勒斯拉过他的手腕，在一道道红印和青紫处涂上伤药。它们则随着他的动作一一消失，彷若不曾存在。  
  
哈利嘟囔了一声，将脑袋靠上西弗勒斯的肩臂。“你只是欠缺信心。不相信有任何关系能在一次冲突后重新修复。但不是那样的，西弗勒斯。”  
  
“又是格兰杰给的启示，嗯？”西弗勒斯绕开了话题，揉了揉怀中的脑袋。相对于哈利的乐观以待，他只能将这种情形视为特例，也许波特本就是不寻常的──特别傻的那一个。  
  
只有波特会想修复与他这个人的关系。虽然不知为何，但他发誓他会珍惜这个令他诧异的宝贵认知。  
  
“是韦斯莱──你清楚自己这点有多恶劣对吧──”年轻的救世主低声笑了。他知道这个男人总会听进去的，只要自己持之以恒地坚持……“算了，你会知道的。”  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
